Un nouvel être
by Aki Nekomata
Summary: Suis-je prête à l'être ? J'ai peur, je doute et pourtant... Naru, pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Nous avons besoin de toi !
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Deux corps nus recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur se rencontraient dans une danse envoutante, sensuelle et ancestrale. Un homme et une femme qui s'offraient à l'autre sans aucune barrière, tel qu'ils étaient. Chaque geste était emprunt de douceur et de désir. Les gémissements n'étaient que plaisir.

L'homme aux cheveux noir caressa d'une main le long du dos de la jeune femme, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. La poitrine et le torse se collant. La jeune femme attrapa la nuque de son amant et colla ses lèvres aux siennes l'entraînant dans un baiser tout aussi langoureux et doux que les coups de rein de l'homme

Elle voulait plus, tellement plus... Ces mouvements de rein lui faisaient ressentir chaque centimètre de la progression du membre chaud et imposant en elle, ça la rendait folle de désir. C'était si bon mais insuffisant, elle ne pouvait pas attendre l'orgasme.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Naru... S'il te plait...

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, la connaissant si bien mais il avait envie de faire durer ce plaisir et aussi de la taquiner un peu. Naru aimait la voir dans tous ses états et il voulait être le seul à voir toutes les facettes de son amante.

Naru prit un sein en main et malaxa cette partie sensible puis il pinça le téton dur récoltant des petits cris qu'il trouvait adorable. Il mordillait et suçait le cou tout en s'occupant du sein. Il laissa quelques suçons en sachant qu'elle râlera à l'avenir.

\- Ah ! Naru~ Pitié...

Il sourit de satisfaction en sentant le bassin de son amante allait à l'encontre frénétiquement de son sexe comme une damnée.

Les va-et-vient devinrent plus rapide, plus intense, plus profond. Elle s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules de son amant, seul ancrage face à l'afflux de plaisir qui la submergeait. Ils se perdaient complètement dans la luxure, ils n'avaient plus aucune pensée cohérente.

Alors qu'elle prononçait le surnom de son amant dans une litanie, Naru poussait de profonds soupirs rauques. Ils se sentaient si proche de la jouissance, les mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, erratiques et tellement avide.

Naru attrapa les lèvres de son amante qui l'appelait avec tant de dévotion et l'embarqua dans un baiser passionnel, dévorant la bouche tentatrice. Une sensation familière mais étrange et si délicieuse naquit aux creux le leurs reins. La jeune femme se cambra, emportée par son orgasme, et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Naru le griffant jusqu'au sang. La sensation de l'antre humide qui se resserrait spasmodiquement sur son sexe surchauffé l'emmena dans la jouissance et il grogna le nom de sa compagne.

\- Mai...

Ils retombèrent mollement sur les draps froissés et humide. Les jambes emmêlées et étroitement enlacés, ils reprenaient difficilement leurs souffles.

Mai sourit tendrement et plongea son regard brun brillant d'amour dans celui de Naru.

\- Je t'aime Naru

En seul réponse, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Mai. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ses sentiments mais il avait tout son temps pour lui dire car après tout Mai restera toujours avec lui.

Ils se caressèrent le dos, la nuque, la chevelure chastement un long moment et ils s'endormirent ainsi sans douter que leur bulle de tendresse et d'amour éclatera pour être remplacer par le désespoir...

Le bonheur et la paix étaient éphémères, ils allaient très vite le découvrir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pénombre d'une chambre, faisant grogner la forme ensommeillée qui était emmêlée dans les draps. Une main délicate se dégagea de la prison de tissus et tâtonna sur une table de chevet en pin à la recherche du réveil. Après avoir failli renverser un téléphone portable, elle réussit à éteindre la machine infernale. Le bras retomba mollement dans le vide et un soupir s'échappa d'une paire de lèvres rosées.

La silhouette se redressa faisant glisser le drap et révélant le corps nu de la jeune femme. Elle frotta ses cheveux châtain clair en bataille puis elle étira son corps endolori, la faisant grimacer.

Mai libéra ses jambes de ses draps puis sortit de son lit mais à peine eut-elle posé un pied au sol qu'elle se sentit mal, prise par une violente nausée. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et se laissa tomber en face de la cuve des toilettes puis son corps fut secoué de spasmes, elle vomit.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que le matin au réveil elle rejetait le contenue de son estomac. Et comme ça passait la journée, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Heureusement que les fois où Naru était chez elle, soit 2-3 jours par semaine, il était déjà parti à son réveil sinon il l'aurait traîné de force chez les médecins et elle ne les aimait pas trop...

Le souffle court, elle se releva, alla au lavabo et s'y rinça la bouche puis elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa mine pâle et fatiguée mais plutôt à son cou.

\- Rhaa ! Naru ! J'ai des suçons, comment je vais faire maintenant ?!

Après avoir pesté un instant, elle soupira, résignée et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, apaisant ses courbatures. Elle resta un long moment ainsi puis elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller au lycée alors elle coupa l'eau, sortit en se séchant sommairement et s'habilla rapidement de son uniforme en rajoutant un foulard pour cacher les marques laissées par Naru. Elle courut vers la cuisine et se prit une paquet de biscuits pour manger sur le trajet. Elle sortit ensuite de son appartement attrapant son sac, qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée pour gagner du temps, au passage.

Elle arriva pile à l'heure en classe, elle se dépêcha donc de s'installer en saluant de la main ses amies.

La matinée et le midi se passèrent rapidement quand vint l'heure du premier cours de l'après-midi. Sport. Mai jura en comprenant qu'elle devait se changer et donc qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses marques.

Dans les vestiaires, elle n'échappa pas aux taquineries de ses camarades. Ses amies l'avaient harcelée pour savoir avec qui elle sortait, depuis quand, comment il était... Elle n'avait rien lâché malgré ses nombreux rougissements... elle était si gênée. C'est sur le terrain intérieur que ça se compliqua avec les remarques salaces des garçons, heureusement le professeur les fit taire.

Le sport du moment était badminton. Ils installèrent les terrains et s'échauffèrent puis ils se mirent par deux.

Mai ne se sentait pas bien, l'échauffement l'avait déjà épuisée, ce qui n'était pas normal, et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle vit difficilement le volant partir vers le fond du terrain et elle poussa sur ses jambes.

Sa tête tourna, ses jambes lâchèrent. Le trou noir...

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit d'abord qu'elle était dans un lit moelleux puis elle vit qu'elle était dans la pénombre. Elle essaya de se redresser mais une main sur son épaule la retint.

\- Allez-y doucement, vous avez fait un malaise.

Mai reconnut la voix douce de l'infirmière et tourna la tête dans sa direction, la regardant et ses yeux s'habituant à la légère obscurité de la pièce.

C'était une femme grande, la peau pâle, un visage fin encadré de longs cheveux noir. Ses yeux bleus clairs expressifs la regardaient avec tendresse. Elle était habillée d'une simple chemise blanche avec une blouse par dessus et un pantalon noir.

\- Takaashi-sensei...

L'infirmière sourit.

\- Taniyama-san, vous avez une idée de la cause de votre malaise ?

\- Non...

\- Avez-vous eu d'autres symptômes ?

\- Je... Je suis juste nauséeuse le matin depuis quelques jours.

\- Quelques jours ?

\- Une quinzaine...

L'infirmière réfléchissait sur la cause des symptômes. Mai se sentit encore plus gênée quand elle vit que Takaashi-sensei regardait son cou pensivement.

\- Taniyama-san, se pourrait-il que vous soyez enceinte ?

\- Hein ?

\- Vous pourriez être enceinte, avez-vous du retard dans vos règles ?

\- Je... Non ! Euh... Oui mais c'est surement à cause du stress et de la fatigue, ça me le fait quelques fois !

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait faire un test de grossesse juste pour être sûr.

\- Mais on se protège ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte !

Mai paniquait de plus en plus, elle n'y croyait pas.

\- La contraception n'est pas totalement efficace, il n'est pas rare qu'une grossesse se déclare malgré une protection.

Mai ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule s'il vous plaît.

\- Je comprends, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je suis juste à côté.

Mai hocha la tête et Takaashi-sensei la laissa seul.

Elle essaya au mieux de ne pas y penser mais... Est-ce qu'elle serait vraiment enceinte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils se protégeaient, en utilisant soit un préservatif masculin soit féminin, et ses symptômes n'étaient du qu'au stress des examens qui approchaient et à la fatigue causée par ses révisions en plus de son travail. Elle ne voulait pas l'être, comment elle ferait alors ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Elle avait beau adorer les enfants, elle était trop jeune et elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à se sujet. Elle avait aussi ses études, le travail, ses amis... Pas de place pour un enfant !

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne l'était pas un point c'était tout !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mai resta un long moment à l'infirmerie, se reposant sur l'ordre de Takaashi-sensei. Elle voulait reprendre les cours mais cette femme était un vrai dragon et catégorique, un malaise n'était pas anodin et il lui fallait du repos. Elle rata donc le reste des cours de l'après-midi.

Elle finit par quitter le lycée à la même heure que ces camarades et alla en direction du SPR après avoir salué ses amies. Sur le chemin, elle passa devant une pharmacie et elle s'arrêta en pensant à ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière, elle devait acheter un test de grossesse. Elle hésita grandement puis elle entra en passant par des portes automatiques. C'était une grande pharmacie avec de nombreuses allées et les caisses étaient tout au fond. Elle chercha quelques instants puis comme elle ne trouvait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, elle demanda de l'aide à une pharmacienne qui rangeait dans une des allées.

La femme qui était d'abord chaleureuse et souriante devint froide en entendant la demande de Mai qui n'était qu'une adolescente. Mai eut soudain l'envie de fuir en courant mais elle resta forte, elle devait avoir ce foutu test et elle l'aurait, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et elle avait vécu pire avec les esprits. La pharmaciennes la mena au bon rayon et lui montra d'un mouvement sec de la tête les nombreuses boîtes contenant ce qu'elle cherchait puis elle la laissa là sans lui donner un seul conseil.

Mai hésita entre les différents produits, elle les compara puis elle prit l'un des plus chers. Elle alla ensuite vers les caisses. Elle vit les employés chuchoter entre eux, les mots "trop jeune", "fille facile" et "irresponsable" lui vinrent à l'oreille la faisant rougir de gène et de colère mêlées. Elle posa bruyamment la boîte en face d'une pharmacienne et se força à sourire.

Elle paya et se pressa de sortir de cet enfer en fourrant son achat au fond de son sac.

Mai courut et arriva à l'heure au SPR. Elle passa d'abord dans le bureau de Lin en le saluant joyeusement puis elle fit de même avec Naru. Elle posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et rajusta son foulard qui avait glissé lors de sa course, heureusement que Lin ne levait jamais le nez de son ordinateur. Elle prépara ensuite le thé, de préférence celui que Naru détestait, et les servit en commençant par Lin. Quand elle posa la tasse de Naru sur le bureau elle fit un léger signe de la main sur son cou.

Naru sut que c'était sa vengeance dès qu'il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Il espérait que ça ne soit qu'éphémère...

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Mai descendit à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année qu'elle laissa passer. Cet homme avait l'air si fatigué avec ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux noirs et son teint maladif. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en entrant. Mai le mena dans le bureau de Naru et le client salua Naru et Lin.

Mai alla préparer une tasse de thé pour l'homme qu'elle déposa ensuite sur la table centrale où il était installé, Naru en face de lui. Lin était juste à côté de Naru et avait pris de quoi prendre des notes. Naru prit la parole.

\- Donc, votre nom et expliquez nous la raison de votre venue ici.

\- Je m'appelle Hayashi Akihito et je pense que la maison où ma famille vient d'emménager est hantée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

\- Au départ on entendait des bruits de coups dans toute la maison sans qu'on en trouve la source.

\- A quel moment de la journée se situe ses bruits ?

\- Ils se déclenchent en plein milieu de la nuit, on arrive à peine à dormir et avec le bébé ça devient infernal...

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Les pièces de la maison deviennent froides voire glacées, ma fille de 12 ans a fait de l'hypothermie et nous avons dû l'amener à l'hôpital, heureusement qu'elle n'a eu aucune séquelle. Et, en parlant de ma fille, ma femme m'a raconté qu'elle l'avait entendu parler à travers la porte de sa chambre et quand elle est entrée elle n'a vu personne avec ma fille

\- Votre femme lui a-t-elle demandé avec qui elle parlait ?

\- Oui, elle lui a dit qu'elle parlait a un garçon plus jeune qu'elle et qu'il semblait triste...

\- De quoi ils parlaient ?

\- Il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte.

\- Vous avez eu d'autres messages de ce genre ?

\- Une seule fois, lorsque je suis sorti de la douche, sur le miroir avec la buée il y avait écrit "Partez ".

\- Je vois... Il y eu autre chose ?

\- Les vitres du salon ont tremblé puis explosé alors que nous y étions, nous avons récolté quelques coupures mais rien de grave mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que depuis quelques jours ma femme se réveille avec des ecchymoses... Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Naru hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lin.

\- Appelle-les pour qu'ils soient là demain matin première heure.

Puis il se tourna vers Mai.

\- Prend les coordonnées du client et rentre chez toi pour préparez tes affaires et prévenir ton lycée, nous partons demain.

Mai acquiesça d'une voix claire et lui obéit. La famille Hayashi habitait dans une ville s'appelant Kamakura, dans la préfecture de Kanagawa. Mai nota l'adresse sur une feuille et la passa à Naru puis elle raccompagna le client jusqu'à la porte. Elle remonta pour prendre ses affaires et saluer Lin et Naru puis elle rentra chez elle.

La jeune femme soupira et laissa tomber son sac en passant la porte de son appartement. Elle se massa le cou en allant dans le salon et faisant glisser son foulard. Elle le posa sur une petite commode et prit le téléphone fixe qui était juste à côté. Elle appela son lycée, elle avait juste dit qu'elle serait absente pour le travail et raccrocha sans en ajouter plus. Ils étaient habitués à ses absences.

Elle s'affala ensuite dans son canapé et ferma les yeux en soupirant, repensant à cette journée sans fin. Elle se crispa et jeta un regard inquiet vers l'entrée, vers son sac... Sa possible grossesse... Elle inspira et se leva avec aplomb. Elle fouilla dans son sac et prit la boîte qu'elle emporta au toilette.

Une... croix bleu ? Cela signifiait quoi ? D'après sa logique, elle dirait qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante la boîte qui était sur le carrelage froid et y sortit la notice. Croix bleue... positif...

Elle lâcha tout et cacha son visage dans ses mains. De lourds sanglots la secouèrent et les larmes coulèrent à flot.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Mai était allongée dans son lit et regardait le vide sans pouvoir s'endormir. Elle était si fatiguée et pourtant... Une pensée la tourmentait l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

Naru... Qu'allait-il penser de son état ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle avait si peur de sa réaction. Jusque là, ils vivaient leur couple au jour le jour sans réfléchir à leur avenir mais Mai savait une chose, vivre sans lui... elle aurait le cœur brisé. Est-ce que Naru pourrait l'abandonner ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Elle avait une totale confiance en lui mais... Naru et un enfant... Cela lui paraissait totalement inconcevable.

Elle secoua la tête, pourquoi était-elle si tourmentée par ça ?! Il y avait toujours l'avortement, elle en parlerait à Naru et ils règleraient ce problème ensemble ! Elle allait juste attendre la fin de cette affaire pour lui dire qu'elle était enceinte mais qu'elle avait l'intention d'avorter et que tout allait redevenir comme avant !

Elle se retourna dans son lit et regarda la seule source de lumière, son réveil. Il était 3h58, presque 4 heure du matin... Mai soupira et se retourna de nouveau.

Elle avait du travail demain... ou plutôt aujourd'hui, elle devait dormir ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permette de passer une nuit blanche ! Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre mais de nouvelles pensées parasites arrivèrent.

Ses pensées s'étaient tournées à : comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Cela avait commencé avec ses propres sentiments, par une vision souriante de Naru dans un rêve. Cette vision lui avait montré à quel point Naru pouvait être beau mais surtout cette vision l'avait rendue curieuse, elle voulait connaître les facettes et expressions de cet homme. Elle avait envie de le faire sourire en vrai et non dans ses visions. Elle voulait le rendre heureux. Au fil du temps et des affaires, elle était complètement et irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de lui, ne pouvant plus se défaire de ses sentiments... Et elle finit par connaître la raison de la présence de Naru au Japon et surtout la raison de l'existence du SPR... La disparition de Gene... A la fin de cette affaire, de la découverte du corps de Gene, Naru avait pris la décision de repartir en Angleterre et Mai avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments car elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets... peut-être le retenir. Naru l'avait rejetée en disant qu'elle aimait ses visions où Gene apparaissait, qu'elle aimait donc Gene. Mai savait que c'était faux mais Naru était du genre têtu... Il quitta par la suite le Japon. Pendant un long moment, Mai fut en colère. Elle le détestait et l'aimait en même temps puis Naru réapparut à Tokyo. Mai décida de ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ses sentiments. Après de longues semaines, ils se mirent ensemble.

Leur premier baiser... Cela c'était passé lors d'une affaire dangereuse. L'esprit avait pris le contrôle de son corps, elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'était vu marcher dans le bois longeant la propriété hantée et aller vers un lac. Elle avait voulu crier mais sa bouche était resté close. Elle s'était sentie marcher dans le lac, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau jusqu'à sombrer complètement. Elle avait commencé à se noyer et quand elle perdit toute force l'esprit l'avait laissée. Elle avait alors essayé de remonter à la surface, en vain, et quand elle avait perdu tout espoir quelque chose l'avait tirée de là et l'avait ramenée à la terre ferme. Elle avait recraché l'eau puis elle avait remarqué qu'elle était serrée avec force contre un corps chaud. Elle avait relevé le visage et vu que c'était Naru. Ils s'étaient regardés un instant, le visage proche l'un de l'autre, ne prêtant pas attention aux cris de leurs amis qui les cherchaient au loin puis ils s'étaient embrassés.

Leur couple était secret, voulant vivre tranquillement, loin des regards indiscrets. Et le fait de vivre caché était plutôt excitant...

Mai poussa un râle d'exaspération en sortant de ses pensées. Rejetant ses draps au bout du lit, elle se leva en allumant la lampe de chevet, ayant abandonné l'idée de dormir. Elle finit, comme chaque matin, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes puis elle prit sa douche. Elle se détendit sans se défaire de la légère nausée qu'elle avait. Elle n'allait sans doute pas manger ce matin... Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, elle prit un sac dans l'armoire de sa chambre et y fourra des vêtements, de quoi tenir quelques jours. Elle aurait dû le faire la veille mais après avoir fait ce test, elle s'était mit dans son lit dans un état second.

Après avoir préparé ses affaires, elle alla dans son salon et s'affala dans le canapé avec un livre. Elle lisait en attendant l'heure de partir et en surveillant l'horloge du coin de l'œil. Une heure et demi plus tard, elle reposa son livre en soupirant et s'étira. Elle prit son sac et partit en direction du SPR.

En bas de l'agence se trouvait une camionnette que deux hommes chargeaient, Naru et Lin. Ils transportaient avec attention caméra thermique, infrarouge et normal, des micros, des écrans... Un matériel informatique important et très coûteux. Mai arriva au moment où Naru déposait un carton contenant sans doute un de ces objets fragiles. C'ést indécise et stressée qu'elle le salua et monta pour les aider.

Naru la regarda disparaître derrière la porte avec un mauvais pressentiment ayant tout de suite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal...

Mai salua Lin en chemin et lui demanda ce qu'il restait à charger dans la camionnette.

\- Il y a les étagères et ça va être bon.

Mai hocha la tête et commença à prendre les premières pièces de l'étagère à monter dans la base une fois arrivés, elle descendit en évitant le regard de Naru qui remontait. Quand elle rangea le matériel, elle entendit une voiture arriver. Se retournant elle découvrit la voiture de Bou-san. Elle fit un grand sourire, sa bonne humeur réapparaissant, et se précipita à leur rencontre.

Bou-san, Ayako et John descendirent. Mai leur fit un accueil chaleureux, elle adorait quand ils étaient tous réunis mais elle remarqua l'absence de Masako. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Masako ne vient pas ?

\- Elle ne peut pas venir, fit la voix de Lin derrière elle

Mai fut déçu de ne pas voir son amie. Bien qu'elles aimaient toute les deux le même homme, Mai l'appréciait beaucoup et la considérait comme une amie - même si elle doutait que ça soit réciproque -.

Après avoir échangé les premières familiarités et avoir fini de charger le véhicule, ils partirent en direction de Kamakura. Naru et Lin dans la camionnette et le reste de l'équipe dans la voiture.

Hayashi Reiko semblait être au premier abord une femme froide et distante mais elle était en réalité d'un naturel doux et aimante avec ses proches. La femme d'une trentaine d'années reposa sa tasse de thé avec élégance sur le bar de la cuisine à l'américaine en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge murale. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant que l'équipe du SPR n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Elle était infiniment reconnaissante envers ces personnes qui avaient cru son mari et acceptaient de les aider. Cela la soulageait... Sa famille vivait un enfer ayant le sentiment de ne plus être en sécurité dans leur propre maison, d'être dans un danger permanent et en plus, de ne pas être crus et d'être pris pour des fous à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient... Ce n'était vraiment pas une vie.

Elle finit sa tasse et la nettoya dans l'évier de la cuisine, elle s'essuya les mains et décida de rejoindre son mari qui devait être dans leur chambre à travailler sur son ordinateur bien qu'il soit en congé. Ce congé maladie était du au fait qu'il avait fait un malaise au travail. Le manque de sommeil couplé avec le stress avait été fatal...

Elle traversait donc la grande pièce qui faisait cuisine/salle à manger/ salon, quand elle sentit un froid glacial envahir la pièce. Elle trembla et essaya de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. Reiko sut tout de suite qu'elle ne devait pas rester là, elle se précipita alors vers la porte menant au couloir mais quand elle abaissa la poignée la porte resta fermée malgré son absence de serrure.

La panique et la terreur montèrent en elle.

A peine eut-elle tapé à la porte qu'elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper violemment les cheveux et la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle hurla. Son dos percuta les pieds de la table. Sous la douleur son souffle se coupa. Elle se sentit agrippée de nouveau mais à la cheville cette fois ci.

Akihito tapait les derniers mots du mail à envoyer à son travail quand il entendit les cris de sa femme. Il se leva brusquement renversant la chaise de bureau puis il courut à l'endroit où se trouvait sa femme. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, alors il frappa.

\- Reiko ! Reiko !

Il appelait sa femme avec désespoir.

\- Aki !

Le cri de sa femme lui vint à travers la porte. Il entendit au même moment la sonnerie à l'entrée. Le SPR...

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Tiens bon mon amour !

Il se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte violemment. Il vit l'équipe du SPR.

\- Vite ! Ma femme... Elle... Vite !

Il était essoufflé et terrifié pour l'amour de sa vie.

Naru fut le plus rapide à réagir et demanda sèchement où elle se trouvait. Akihito les mena devant la porte et Bou-san réussit à la défoncer. Ils virent la femme collée contre le mur à un mètre du sol et ayant du mal à respirer.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre car je me suis transformée en grosse larve sans aucune motivation pendant les vacances et surtout avec la châleur... J'ai honte... Veuillez m'excuser._

 **Chapitre 4**

Akihito, horrifié de voir sa femme en danger essaya d'entrer pour lui porter secours, mais le bras de Naru le bloqua dans son élan. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un homme aux longs cheveux brun clair entra. Bou-san joignit ses mains.

\- San manda bazara-

Il n'avait pas fini de réciter son mantra que la femme tomba lourdement au sol. Bou-san regarda Naru alors que le mari était déjà aux côtés de sa femme

\- Il s'est enfui

Mai s'avança dans la pièce pour connaître l'état de Reiko et l'aider, mais à peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme une mauvaise sensation, elle se sentait oppressée.

Reiko reprenait difficilement sa respiration dans les bras de son époux. Elle se força à sourire pour le rassurer.

\- ça va aller Aki

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?

\- Oui je veux bien

Akihito l'aida à se lever en la tenant par dessous l'épaule mais une fois debout elle cria de douleur. Akihito la posa tout en douceur sur un fauteuil. Ayako s'agenouilla devant Reiko et regarda la cheville. Elle était rouge et gonflée mais surtout on y voyait un bleu en forme de main. La marque était large et grande, une main masculine sans doute.

\- Je pense que c'est une foulure mais ça peut être cassé, il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, dit Ayako

\- Amène-là, ordonna Naru

Le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre.

\- Ritsu !

Paniquée, Reiko voulait se relever pour voir son bébé mais la main de son époux sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

\- Je m'occupe de Ritsu, tu vas à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner.

Reiko hocha la tête à contre cœur et Akihito se précipita dans la chambre de son fils suivit de près par Bou-san. En entrant, ils ne virent rien d'alarmant. Akihito s'approcha du berceau et prit le bébé dans ses bras, il sentit tout de suite une odeur désagréable.

\- Et ben Ritsu, c'est juste une couche sale. Je vais t'arranger ça trésor.

Il alla vers la table à langer et y posa son fils. Il changea la couche qu'il jeta dans une petite poubelle à cet effet. Il prit son bébé dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui en fermant les yeux, poussant un léger soupir, rassuré. Ritsu se blottit contre son père. Bou-san sourit, attendri.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Il va avoir 7 mois.

Ils retournèrent ainsi dans le salon avec Ritsu, son père ne voulant plus le lâcher. Ils virent tout de suite que Reiko et Ayako étaient déjà parties. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table de la cuisine.

Naru commença à expliquer leur fonctionnement, la base, les caméras et les micros...

Mai n'écoutait pas, elle contemplait, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, le père et le fils. Akihito tenait avec douceur son bébé contre lui et Ritsu s'y était blotti avec un plaisir évident tout en suçant son pouce. Ritsu les regardait du coin de l'œil avec curiosité et son regard s'accrocha à celui de Mai. Il était si adorable... Elle eut un léger sourire et Ritsu sourit en réponse. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le chouchouter ! Elle se demanda si l'enfant qu'elle portait serait aussi mignon... Elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser ! Elle se concentra sur ce que disait Naru.

-... il nous faudrait donc une salle pour la base

\- Nous avons une chambre d'amis et il y a l'atelier de ma femme

\- Bien, les femmes dormiront dans la chambre d'amis et les hommes dans la base.

Akihito hocha la tête et se leva, il les mena à l'atelier.

\- Elle fait de la calligraphie.

Ils regardèrent un instant la pièce, simple avec peu de meubles, juste un bureau où était rangé le matériel de calligraphie et, accrochés au mur, les nombreux prix gagnés lors de concours et d'expositions.

Naru hocha la tête et remercia Akihito. Le père sortit de la pièce les laissant travailler tranquillement. Ils installèrent ainsi la base. Une grande étagère métallique avec de nombreux écrans contre le mur de gauche, une table pliante au milieu où Lin s'installa avec un ordinateur portable pour faire des recherches sur la maison des Hayashi, et un tableau à droite pour afficher chaque indice et fait de leur enquête. Naru envoya ensuite Mai et John installer les diverses caméras et micros pendant que Naru interrogeait Bou-san sur l'esprit qui avait attaqué Reiko.

John et Mai décidèrent de se séparer pour aller plus vite, Mai allant d'abord dans la chambre du bébé et John dans le salon. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut tout de suite hypnotisée par la décoration de la chambre. Colorée, ludique, mignonne... Elle ramassa une peluche lapin bleu et eut un sourire attendri. Elle le regarda un instant puis elle se reprit, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! Elle devait travailler ! Elle installa le matériel rapidement avec des gestes sûrs puis se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle s'arrêta net en pâlissant.

Elle avait sentit quelque chose... Une caresse sur son ventre...

Son cœur s'affola, sa respiration devint anarchique, la peur grandit en elle, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle devait juste... Elle sortit de la pièce avec précipitation et s'adossa contre la porte en reprenant son calme mais elle restait tout de même très pâle.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien ?

Elle sursauta et regarda le visage inquiet du prêtre. Elle se força à sourire.

\- Si, ça va bien.

Elle espérait que John croie son mensonge, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'expliquer. Normalement elle devait rapporter chaque manifestation surnaturelle mais comment expliquer pourquoi elle avait paniqué pour une caresse sur le ventre ?

John hocha la tête en souriant et elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- On continue Taniyama-san ?

Mai acquiesça et suivit John mais elle stoppa un court instant quand une pensée parasite apparut. Dans cette chambre... Elle n'avait pas eu peur pour elle-même mais... pour l'enfant qu'elle portait alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le garder... n'est-ce pas ?


	6. Chapitre 5

L'installation terminée, John et Mai étaient retournés à la base où Akihito, Ritsu dans ses bras était assis à la table et se faisait interroger par Naru. Cet interrogatoire n'ajouta rien de plus mise à part une chose, que c'était la première fois qu'il s'attaquait frontalement à quelqu'un. Naru devint pensif.

\- Votre femme... Des ecchymoses et cette attaque. Se pourrait-il que cet esprit soit intéressé par elle ? Qu'elle soit la victime de sa rancune pour une raison ou une autre ?

Akihito pâlit, pas elle... pas l'amour de sa vie... Il avait dû mal comprendre !

\- Quoi  
\- C'est une possibilité, il faudrait d'abord connaître la raison de cette attaque, pourquoi il est là et pourquoi il s'attaque à elle ?  
\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
\- Lin s'occupe de faire des recherches sur l'histoire de cette maison et ses habitants.  
\- Et si vous ne trouvez rien ?

John prit la parole.

\- Cela signifie que c'est votre famille qui est hantée et il faut donc savoir pourquoi cet esprit ne se manifeste que maintenant.

Akihito soupira en courbant le dos, son désespoir était parfaitement visible.

Lin fronça des sourcils et regarda Naru.

\- Naru je ne remonte qu'aux précédents habitants, je ne trouve rien avant.  
\- C'est normal, répondit Akihito  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Les archives de Kamakura viennent juste de passer au numérique, ils sont en retard sur l'informatique. Il faut donc aller directement à la source.

Akihito prit un papier ainsi qu'un stylo et nota l'adresse des archives de la ville et le passa à Lin

\- C'est là-bas

Lin regarda le papier et le remercia.

\- Vous avez encore besoin de moi?, demanda Akihito  
\- Pas pour l'instant, vous pouvez y aller, répondit Naru

Akihito partit les laissant travailler et Lin se leva.

\- Je vais aux archives mais avant voici ce que j'ai trouvé sur la famille précédente habitant dans cette maison, je pense qu'ils étaient eux aussi hantés  
\- Montre moi ça

Lin lui montra le document et expliqua sa trouvaille au reste de l'équipe.

\- Les enfants et la femme ont été retrouvés recouverts d'ecchymoses et morts dans le salon, le père,lui, avait perdu l'esprit et avait été envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique. Les cadavres avaient, d'après les témoins une pure expression d'horreur sur le visage et le père n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un esprit qui le harcelait et qui lui disait qu'il devait tuer sa famille en lui insufflant certaines idées.

La tension s'installa et Mai osa poser une question

\- Comment sont-ils mort ?

Naru regarda le document et répondit à la place de Lin.

\- Le père les a attachés dans le salon et les a poignardés un par un.

Mai fut horrifiée ainsi que John et Bou-san alors que Lin et Naru restaient impassible mais tous s'inquiétèrent pour Hayashi Akihito et ce qu'il pourrait faire à cause de cet esprit.

Lin prit les clés de la camionnette.

\- J'y vais

Il sortit de la maison, monta dans le véhicule et démarra en direction des archives situées dans la bibliothèque de la ville. Au même moment, Bou-san eut une pensée désagréable.

\- Naru, ça serait possible que les ecchymoses soit l'œuvre du père ? Il les a poignardés donc ça serait logique que...

Le sous-entendu était très clair, Akihito referait-il déjà la même chose que son prédécesseur ?

\- Il faudrait d'abord savoir si les ecchymoses sont l'œuvre directe de l'esprit ou s'il se sert d'une tierce personne pour les perpétrer.

Akihito préparait le repas du midi tout en surveillant d'un œil son fils se trouvant dans son parc, dans le salon. Le menu se constituait d'une soupe miso, bol de riz, yakisoba ainsi que du Agedashi dofu. Il eut un frisson provoqué par le froid, et fronça des sourcils ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il se retourna vers la gazinière allumér. Rien d'anormal mais pourquoi avait-il eu froid ? Puis il entendit une légère voix rauque, masculine lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Brûle...

Akihito se pétrifia de peur. Cette voix... C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça !

\- Quoi ?! Qui parle ?!  
\- Brûle le bâtard... l'enfant... Tue le !

Le cri de l'esprit résonna dans son crâne et il se prit la tête entre ses mains alors que le feu de la gazinière augmentait de volume jusqu'à devenir d'immenses flammes.

\- Balance le bâtard dans les flammes !

Il finit par crier un non retentissant faisant réagir l'équipe restante du SPR. Tous accoururent et Bou-san récita son mantra. Comme la dernière fois l'esprit s'enfuit faisant se remettre à la normale l'intensité des flammes. John fit assoir le père encore sous le choc mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Mai se précipita aux toilettes pour aller vomir. L'odeur de nourriture brûlée lui avait soulevé le cœur et elle avait l'impression que l'odeur était bien plus forte que d'habitude. Elle tomba à genoux devant la cuvette, chose qu'elle commençait à avoir sérieusement marre de faire, et vomit. Elle sentit quelqu'un entrer et s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, une main lui tenant les cheveux et l'autre lui caressant le dos. Après un dernier spasme, elle regarda Naru qui était visiblement inquiet et lui fit un sourire tordu.

\- Désolée...

Naru soupira , se releva puis il l'aida à faire de même

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, maintenant tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? C'est à cause de l'esprit ?

Elle sourit, sans qu'il le sache Naru lui avait donné son excuse puis elle hocha positivement la tê ne devait pas lui dire, pas encore. Il y avait bien plus important à faire pour l'instant, aider les Hayashi.

Lin arriva très vite à destination, il se gara sur le parking de la bibliothèque puis sortit du véhicule et entra se dirigeant vers l'accueil avec une démarche rapide. Il était pressé d'en finir avec cette tâche. Il regarda la bibliothécaire et lui demanda en donnant l'adresse des Hayashi où il pourrait avoir toutes informations liées à cette maison et ses anciens habitants. La femme regarda sur son ordinateur en écoutant avec attention la demande de Lin.

\- C'est aux sous-sol, vous ne pouvez rien y sortir et vous serez sous surveillance  
\- Bien mademoiselle.  
\- Votre nom et prénom.

Elle lui passa un livret où il s'inscrivit puis elle appela l'archiviste qui arriva peu de temps après. C'était une femme aux cheveux grisonnants et de forte corpulence. Elle le mena au sous sol et Lin soupira en voyant le bazar qu'étaient les archives de Kamakura. Des étagères lourdes et chargées à craquer et, en regardant de plus près il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune logique de rangement, ça allait être long...

Lin envoya un message à Naru et se mit au travail.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, je m'excuse pour ce retard. Je voulais publier ce chapitre une semaine après le chapitre 5, l'ayant déjà écrit, mais j'ai été bien prise pendant les vacances et je n'avais pratiquement pas accès à mon ordinateur, je ne l'avais pas du tout prévue. Je n'ai même pas encore écrit le chapitre 7 alors que je voulais m'avancer pour avoir un bon rythme de publication mais j'ai complètement échoué. Encore désolée, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise pour me faire pardonner un peu de cette attente._

Naru posa une main sur la joue de Mai, la caressant avec douceur. Elle rougit et Naru admira la rougeur envahir les joues de sa compagne, il la trouvait si adorable ainsi... Il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. Mai n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre d'attention pendant une enquête. Pendant cette période ils se limitaient à une relation normale entre un patron et son assistante.

\- Vas à la base pour te reposer, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

La voix de Naru était douce mais Mai, comme à son habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être têtue.

\- Mais il y a Hayashi-san et...

Naru reprit une expression froide en retirant sa main de la joue de Mai.

\- On s'en occupe, vas-y.  
\- D'accord Naru, soupira-t-elle

Mai quitta les toilettes après s'être rincé la bouche pour ce débarrasser du goût désagréable de la bile puis se dirigea vers la base. Elle y entra et alla s'assoir directement à la petite table. Elle bailla, sa nuit blanche la rattrapant et croisa ses bras sur la table pour y poser sa tête en guise de coussin. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, la fatigue étant trop forte. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

Mai soupira en reconnaissant l'endroit où elle était puis se concentra, devenant mortellement sérieuse. Elle était dans une sorte de dôme de lumière entouré par les ténèbres. C'était son anti-chambre avant la vrai vision sur le cas en cours depuis la disparition de Gene, son guide. Elle se débrouillait seule, devant quitter le dôme pour plonger dans les ténèbres et ainsi visualiser ce qu'il était nécessaire pour l'enquête.

Elle s'avança vers l'obscurité, déterminée malgré l'horreur qu'elle allait sans doute voir, quand elle entendit un "non" crié par une voix enfantine. Elle se retourna découvrant un petit garçon âgé d'environ 10 ans. Il était brun avec un teint de porcelaine, des grands yeux indigos et un grain de beauté sous l'oeil droit. Ces cheveux mi-long encadraient un visage rond où se reflétait une expression de panique et de peur. Il était mignon mais Mai ne s'attarda pas sur ce point, s'inquiétant. Elle s'avança doucement vers le petit garçon et parla sur un ton apaisant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui puis se concentra sur elle en prenant une expression sérieuse.

\- Tu es en danger ! Pars de cette maison s'il te plaît.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- Mais je dois aider les Hayashi...

Le petit garçon posa une main sur le ventre de Mai en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard si semblable à celui de Naru.

\- Nous sommes en danger !

Mai devint pâle, une idée bizarre lui vint à l'esprit. Ce garçon... et si c'était... Elle devait le savoir !

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, promets moi d'abord de quitter cette maison au plus vite !

Mai soupira et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement d'une façon maternelle.

\- C'est mon travail et ne t'inquiète pas je suis entre de bonnes mains. Enquêter sur des esprits me met automatiquement en danger mais mes amis ont toujours sus couvrir mes arrières. Nous sommes très forts!

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

\- Je sais que vous êtes forts mais maman...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, une main secouant son épaule. Elle croisa le regard de Bou-san et s'étira, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle était dans une totale confusion. Elle avait bien entendu ? Il avait bien dit maman à l'instant ? Bon, elle avait eu un doute quand il avait posé sa main sur son ventre en disant "nous" et surtout ce regard... Cet enfant avait le même que celui de Naru...

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Elle arrivait à peine à y croire, c'était vraiment son fils, mais alors l'enfant qu'elle portait était un petit garçon ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser...

\- Tu as dormi pendant une heure et demi

\- Tant que ça ? Et pour Hayashi-san alors ?

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir été absente que depuis une dizaine de minutes! Bou-san soupira.

\- Il... a entendu l'esprit pour la première fois et...

Mai se crispa et décida d'oublier ce que lui avait dit son fils dans sa vision, de toute façon qui disait que c'était vraiment son fils ? C'était totalement impossible ! Elle voulait avorter, non ? Cet enfant était sans doute l'esprit qu'avait rencontré... la fille d'Hayashi... Voilà !

\- Il lui a demandé de s'en prendre à Ritsu, finit Mai

Bou-san soupira, il se sentait totalement impuissant face à cette situation. Ils ne savaient pratiquement rien sur cet esprit mise à part qu'il avait déjà conduit toute une famille à la mort et qu à chaque fois qu'il commençait un exorcisme l'esprit réussissait à s'enfuir.

\- L'esprit voulait qu'il le balance dans les flammes, Hayashi-san n'ose plus s'approcher de son fils de peur de l'entendre de nouveau et d'être poussé à faire du mal à sa famille.

\- Il ne veut donc pas tenter l'esprit...

\- C'est ça.

Mai poussa de nouveau un soupir, elle était dépassée par la situation, comme le reste de l'équipe. Pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, attendre que Lin trouve de nouvelles informations, attendre de nouvelles manifestations surnaturelles pour pouvoir pleinement identifier et exorciser l'esprit. Ce moment d'inaction était toujours pénible.

\- - Et sinon, pourquoi tu m'as réveillée?

Depuis ses visions et la grande aide que ça leur avait apportée l'équipe évitait de la réveiller, sachant qu'elle pouvait obtenir des informations primordiales pour l'enquête.

\- Pour aller manger, le repas a été sauvé.

Mai se leva. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu de vrai repas ? Elle ne prenait que de la nourriture achetée à la va-vite et finissait par rejeter ce qu'elle mangeait. Sérieusement elle se demandait comment faisaient les femmes enceintes pour mener leur grossesse à terme sans mourir de faim avant !

Elle suivit Bou-san pour les rejoindre à table. En entrant dans la pièce elle frissonna, se sentant toujours mal à l'aise dans cette pièce qui avait pourtant une décoration si accueillante. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi, le massacre de cette famille... Elle fit mine de rien et s'installa à table entre Naru et Bou-san, en face d'Akihito.

Elle se força à manger malgré cette sensation de malaise, cette envie viscérale de fuir loin de cette pièce.


	8. Chapitre 7

Dans la chambre du bébé, Mai, assise sur le fauteuil, tenait le petit Ritsu sur ses genoux. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux et babillait tel que seul un bébé bien éveillé pouvait le faire. Mai avait un sourire attendri collé aux lèvres et après l'avoir fait jouer avec son doudou en prenant des voix rigolotes elle le chatouilla, le faisant rire aux éclats. Elle eut un léger rire et lui caressa la fine chevelure.

Mai s'était retrouvée avec la garde de Ritsu après le repas, le père ayant peur de provoquer une manifestation de l'esprit, dangereuse pour son bébé en restant près de lui. Akihito était maintenant allé chercher sa fille à l'école et au fil de sa garde, l'envie de vivre ces moments au quotidien naissait en Mai. C'était si merveilleux de s'occuper d'un enfant...

Au départ, cela n'avait pas été facile car Ritsu s'était mis à pleurer dès que son papa avait quitté la pièce, le laissant ainsi seul dans les bras d'une inconnue. Mais grâce à la patience légendaire de Mai avec les enfants et sa tendresse naturelle elle avait réussi à faire sa place au côté de ce petit bout de chou.

Une odeur désagréable se fit sentir, Mai grimaça alors que le visage du poupon se décomposait, au bord des larmes. Un léger soupir passa la barrière des fines lèvres rosées de la jeune femme, elle venait de découvrir un point négatif. Elle se leva en tenant le petit être contre sa poitrine puis alla l'allonger sur la table à langer. Elle changea maladroitement la couche, ses gestes n'étant pas sûrs.

Akihito, serrant doucement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, avançait lentement vers la porte de leur maison, traînant un peu les pieds. A peine à deux mètres de l'arrivée Ayane tira la main de son père en s'arrêtant.

\- Papa... Je ne veux pas rentrer...

Akihito la regarda avec tristesse, sa fille avait perdu sa joie de rentrer à la maison et cela le peinait. Lui même y rentrait à reculons mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras, surtout maintenant où ils avaient enfin de l'aide. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras, il lui caressa tendrement le dos pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, les exorcistes sont là maintenant. Ils vont nous aider.

Ayane hocha la tête puis Akihito l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever et de lui reprendre la main. Ils entrèrent chez eux et furent accueillis par John qui les mena à la base. Mai entendit le père et sa fille revenir de l'école depuis la chambre, la maison étant très silencieuse on pouvait entendre le moindre bruit. Elle finit de changer Ritsu et le porta. Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir ramassé le doudou, sachant que Ritsu avait besoin de son petit lapin bleu.

Ayane s'assit à la petite table sous l'invitation de Bou-san, son père resta debout derrière elle. Elle se sentait un peu intimidée, surtout avec cet homme habillé tout en noir et au regard si froid. Elle se doutait qu'elle était là pour parler de cet esprit qu'elle avait vu mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait les aider, ce garçon, était juste apparut et lui avait dit de partir d'ici, rien de plus.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et les deux Hayashi se retournèrent, regardant entrer Mai et le petit Ritsu. Ayane écarquilla des yeux de surprise en voyant son petit frère parfaitement calme dans les bras d'une inconnue, un petit poing accroché au haut féminin blanc et de l'autre à sa peluche. Son père amorça un geste, avançant d'un pas, pour reprendre Ritsu mais il s'arrêta, reculant et se détournant du bébé. Ayane trouva ce comportement vraiment étrange de la part de ce papa poule. La voix de Naru à l'encontre d'Ayane attira l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Parlez-moi de l'esprit que vous avez vu.

Ayane tourna vivement la tête vers Naru avant de la baisser de timidité. Mai retint un soupir, Naru et les enfants... Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Akihito posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour l'encourager.

\- Il est juste apparu et il m'a dit de partir, déclara-t-elle

\- Vous pouvez nous le décrire s'il vous plaît ?, demanda Bou-san

\- Euh... Il est petit et maigre, des cheveux noirs, la peau très blanche et ses yeux ne sont pas de la même couleurs, l'un est noir et l'autre est bleu. Il a aussi une cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Il porte un yukata bleu nuit simple.

Mai avait pâli lors de cette description comprenant que l'enfant de sa vision n'était pas l'esprit de cette maison comme elle l'avait pensé. Alors... c'était son fils... un enfant... un petit garçon adorable...

\- Vous ne l'avez vu qu'une seule fois ?, demanda John

\- Oui , je-

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda dans la direction de Mai ou plutôt à côté de Mai. Elle avait entendu la voix de cet esprit l'appeler et maintenant elle le voyait.

\- Il est là...

Tout le monde se crispa, à l'affut du moindre acte dangereux et violent bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'apercevoir. Ils regardaient dans la même direction qu'Ayane alors que Mai n'osait plus bouger et à peine respirer.

Sous le regard de la fille Hayashi, l'esprit regarda Mai avec inquiétude.

\- Il est plus agité maintenant qu'elle est là... Il devient de plus en plus fou et il nous retient ici...

\- Qui est fou ?! Qui vous retiens ici ?! Vous êtes plusieurs ?!

Ayane était en pleine panique mais elle essayait tout de même d'avoir un maximum d'informations et de comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Des bruits sourds, comme des coups, apparurent. Cela provenait de l'extérieur de la base. Ritsu se mit à chouiner et Mai le berça doucement, cherchant à le rassurer. L'esprit se retourna et recula d'un pas avec une expression terrifiée.

\- Non... Non... Non ! Il sait que je vous ai parlé !

Il disparut mais les bruits ne cessaient pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus, ils furent ensuite accompagnés par des bruits de verres brisés puis, tout s'arrêta. Ils attendirent un instant en se regardant, pour être sûr que cette manifestation était bien terminée.

\- J'y vais, fit John.

L'australien marcha avec détermination vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée, il eut un court moment d'appréhension puis il ouvrit la porte. Il s'aventura dans le couloir et découvrit que les habituels cadres contenant les photos de famille avaient été décrochés de leurs murs et jetés dans tout les sens. John s'avança doucement sur les morceaux de verres éparpillés puis il visita avec peine quelques pièces, toutes dans le même état. Les meubles balancés, renversés, quelques trous dans les murs, des sièges éventrés... John soupira à ce triste constat et revint dans la base.

\- L'esprit s'est déchaîné...

Il regarda Akihito et Ayane qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son père.

\- Je suis désolé mais toutes vos affaires sont dans un sale état

\- Nous allons vous aider à tout ranger, déclara Naru.

Akihito les remercia avec un sourire forcé. Il avait l'impression que cet esprit allait tout détruire, détruire leurs objets précieux renfermant tout leurs souvenirs et surtout détruire leur famille. Il n'allait plus rien rester d'eux... Akihito voulait juste que ce cauchemar cesse...

Ayane sortit des bras de son papa et s'avança vers Naru.

\- Le garçon a dit qu'ils étaient retenus ici par un autre et cet autre esprit est de plus en plus agité. Le garçon semblait inquiet pour elle.

Elle montra Mai et l'équipe regarda l'assistante qui était encore dans les ennuis. L'inquiétude et la tension montèrent d'un cran. Mai pâlit et eut un léger vertige... était-ce parce qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle se rappelait de la légère caresse sur son ventre ressentie dans la chambre du bébé.

Naru, en voyant l'état de son assistante et amante, s'approcha d'elle à grand pas puis il la mena en la tenant par l'épaule à une chaise où il la fit s'assoir. Ayane prit son petit frère et recula pour laisser de l'air à Mai, elle réussissait à porter le bébé bien qu'il soit un peu lourd pour elle.

Mai inspira puis expira profondément jusqu'à que la sensation que tout tournait autour d'elle disparaisse. Elle leva la tête vers Naru en face d'elle et sourit pour le rassurer mais Naru n'était pas dupe. Il la regarda sérieusement.

\- Est-ce que tu nous caches une information importante ? L'esprit s'intéresse à toi et ça doit être pour quelque chose.


	9. Chapitre 8

Mai se força à de ne pas céder à la panique, elle ne pouvait pas en parler ! Pas là ! Pas avec ce monde autour ! C'était trop tôt...

\- Je ne cache rien du tout ! Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais cacher !

Elle le fusilla du regard et se leva de la chaise qui brusquement tomba dans un bruit sourd, elle pouvait être une si bonne comédienne...

\- Tu me prends pour une irresponsable, c'est ça ?! Dis-moi tout de suite si tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

Elle devait juste noyer le poisson et heureusement pour elle, Bou-san intervint au moment où Naru allait répliquer. Il se plaça entre eux, les séparant.

\- On se calme... J'aimerai te rappeler Naru la propension de Mai à attirer l'attention des esprits sans aucune raison. C'est un véritable aimant à problèmes.

Mai fit une exclamation de protestation puis se détendit , soulagée par cette intervention, même si c'était un peu vexant... Elle espérait tellement que Naru laisse tomber pour l'instant et ce fut le cas. Elle vit donc Naru reculer en serrant les dents. Elle éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir caché une information importante et ensuite de lui avoir rejeté la faute dessus, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir confiance en elle. Elle se trouvait si hypocrite! Mais imaginons que Naru sache la vérité, il ne pourrait jamais se concentrer sur cette affaire où des vies étaient en jeux !

Naru leur ordonna par la suite de remettre la maison en ordre. John et Bou-san s'occupèrent du salon/salle à manger/cuisine et du couloir, le père et la fille des chambres en ne se quittant pas d'un pouce, Naru s'occupa de la salle de bain et Mai resta avec Ritsu dans la base qui avait été protégée par des talismans de Bou-san - une sécurité qu'instaurait Naru, ne voulant pas que Mai soit seule sans protection - Mai avait bien sûr contesté, elle savait se défendre seule merci bien, elle n'était pas une faible femme en détresse ! Un seul regard de Naru l'avait fait taire, elle ne devait peut-être ne pas pousser le boucher un peu trop loin...

Pendant ce temps, Lin, assit à un petit bureau bancal, était plongé dans une montagne de paperasses, enfin... plutôt enseveli. Un petit carnet à sa droite il notait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'intéressant, une tâche qui n'était pas simple. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose pour l'instant, juste deux familles mortes de la même façon que celle trouvée dans sa première recherche à la base. Il espérait découvrir l'élément déclencheur, le premier cas. Il se leva, rangeant des documents utilisés avant d'en prendre d'autres et de se réinstaller, un manège qu'il recommençait encore et encore. Il n'en voyait plus la fin... Une crampe à la nuque le sortit de son travail, il se redressa en la massant tout en poussant un léger soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'unique petite horloge de la pièce mais malheureusement, de là où il était, l'heure y était dissimulée par une partie d'étagère. Il dut ainsi se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise et leva un sourcil, déjà ? Il était 19h15, il n'avait pas du tout vu le temps passer et il était maintenant le temps de rentrer à la demeure des Hayashi. Il se leva et rangea d'abord ses affaires personnelles puis les documents empruntés.

Il sortit des archives puis du bâtiment en snobant complètement la femme de l'accueil qui le saluait. Il rejoignit la camionnette et démarra. Le chemin du retour fut rapide, et en se garant dans la rue il vit que la voiture de Bou-san était là, signe que Ayako et la femme Hayashi était de retour de l'hôpital.

Il pénétra dans la demeure, et rejoignit le petit groupe, guidé par le bruit de leur discussion, tout en observant, perplexe, la décoration devenu épurée. Dans le salon, Reiko était assise sur le canapé, une attelle à la jambe, Ritsu dans les bras, une fillette âgée d'une dizaine d'année collée à elle. Des béquilles d'un bleu gris clair tenaient en équilibre contre une table basse en bois fissuré. Akihito mettait la table avec l'aide de Mai et de John. Naru était appuyé contre le mur de droite et observait silencieusement le monde de loin. Bou-san taquinait Ayako, une de ses activité préférée mais la miko était plus que de mauvaise humeur. La jeune femme donna un puissant coup de poings dans le ventre de Bou-san.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Là je n'ai plus aucune patience ! L'hôpital était rempli d'incompétents et d'abrutis ! Non mais, transportées de service en service et à chaque médecins vus ils nous demandaient pourquoi nous étions ici c'était insupportable ! Pas capable de communiquer entre eux ! Et je ne parle pas de cet attente interminable ! Il n'y avait presque aucun patient aux urgences mais on a eu trois heures d'attente avant d'être prises en charge !

Bou-san se massa le ventre, plié en deux et toussa.

\- Tous les hôpitaux sont ainsi

Il était suicidaire... Mais Ayako ne fit que grommeler, ne pouvant que lui donner raison. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, un comble pour une fille de médecins.

Avec tout ce remue-ménage, l'entrée de Lin dans la pièce passa inaperçu. Le chinois alla vers Naru et lui fit son compte rendu de la journée de recherche avant de demander.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu l'état du couloir et maintenant du salon

\- Il y a minimum deux esprits mais je pense qu'il y en a plus. Juste l'un d'entre eux est agressif, les autres ne font que nous prévenir du danger. Alors que l'un d'entre eux rentrait en contact avec nous, le plus dangereux s'est manifesté, un cas de poltergeist.

Il y avait plusieurs catégories pour déterminer la présence d'un poltergeist, explosions, ouvertures et fermetures de porte, bruits, coups... Il y en avait 9. De plus les objets que touchaient un poltergeist étaient chaud et Naru avait pu vérifier grâce aux images qu'avaient enregistrées les caméras thermiques. Heureusement que l'esprit ne s'était pas intéressé à l'équipement du SPR, seuls les objets des Hayashi avaient été touchés par cette attaque.

Lin hocha de la tête et à ce moment là on remarqua sa présence, il fut submergé par l'équipe lui parlant et surtout lui posant toute sorte de questions mais l'onmyouji n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Naru imposa le silence et tout le monde se calma sachant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister : il était impossible d'avoir une information si Lin était décidé à se taire.

Le repas fut servit et ils passèrent tous à table silencieusement, la tension s'étant installée. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Tous ensuite se retirèrent, voulant juste se reposer après une journée éreintante. Ayako et Mai installairent leur futon dans la chambre d'amis et, dans la base, les hommes firent de même après avoir plié la table pour la poser contre un mur. Les hommes mirent en place un roulement pour veiller sur les écrans de surveillance.

Le sommeil gagna peu à peu la maison des Hayashi sauf John, le premier de garde qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Le vide... Une sphère de lumière entourée par l'obscurité, seule Mai au centre de cette lumière. La jeune femme soupira faisant une croix sur une nuit reposante puis elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant la présence de son... enfant. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à cette idée.

\- Euh... Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Elle se sentit stupide et passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle devait arrêter de penser à sa grossesse, son ventre ne portait qu'un embryon, ce n'était encore rien, bon sang ! Elle inspira et reprit sa concentration puis pénétra dans l'obscurité.

Mai se retrouva dans un couloir d'une maison typiquement japonaise, elle avança doucement, marchant silencieusement sur le tatami et reconnu ce qui deviendrait plus tard la demeure des Hayashi. Cette maison avait dû vivre de nombreuses rénovations tout en gardant la même forme d'ensemble. Mai s'avança lentement et à la première porte une forte odeur de sang lui vint. Elle se sentit tout de suite nauséeuse et regarda avec crainte la porte qui donnera plus tard sur le salon des Hayashi.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Attention la scène qui va suivre peut être choquante.**_

Mai était nauséeuse, mal à l'aise, les jambes tremblantes elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, fuir. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était que dans une vision, que c'était d'une importance capitale de passer cette porte pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, son corps refusait de bouger. Mai ferma les yeux puis inspira et expira pour reprendre son calme et sa concentration. Elle finit par faire disparaître ses tremblements. Elle fit donc coulisser la porte faite de bois et de ce papier translucide. Sa bouche se décrocha et ses yeux s'agrandirent face à l'horreur qu'elle voyait.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Des corps dans une mare de sang... des corps affreusement mutilés... disloqués... démembrés... Elle arrivait difficilement à reconnaître une femme et un enfant, empilés l'un sur l'autre enfin... les corps en morceaux étaient dans une sorte de masse informe de sang et de chairs. Elle avait pu les reconnaitre grâce aux têtes, l'une d'elle, celui du petit garçon était tournée vers l'entrée, vers Mai, et était posée à côté d'une hache ensanglantée. Les traits de l'enfant étaient les mêmes que ceux décrits par la fille des Hayashi. Mai voulut crier et vomir mais sa bouche resta close, elle était complètement pétrifiée, pas seulement par les corps qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain mais par la silhouette masculine se tenant juste à côté du tas ensanglanté.

La respiration de Mai se fit plus lourde en observant ce qu'il faisait... Il... tenait le tronc de la femme, facilement reconnaissable par le sein qui restait et... par un ventre arrondi par la grossesse. Il l'avait entaillé au niveau de l'enfant à naitre et avait plongé la main dedans, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il chantonnait d'une voix rauque.

\- Je me débarrasse des parasites ~ Je me débarrasse du bâtard ~

Mai posa une main sur son ventre et cria, elle sortit de sa vision en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle sentit de l'agitation à côté d'elle mais pour l'instant elle n'y prêta pas attention, sentant juste des vagues de nausées l'envahir. Elle bascula sur le côté et vomit sur le sol tout en sanglotant. Une main tira ses cheveux en arrière et Mai perçut les paroles réconfortantes d'Ayako.

Des pas précipités, une porte qui claque... tous arrivèrent.

Les spasmes se calmèrent et Mai se blottit dans les bras de la miko en tremblant, les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Naru se détacha du groupe, s'avançant vers Mai. Il s'assit juste devant les deux femmes.

\- Mai... Que se passe-t-il ?

Dans une autre situation la voix douce de Naru aurait étonné mais vu la situation ce n'était pas le moment de faire de commentaire. Mai secoua la tête et enfonça son visage dans le cou d'Ayako, les images d'horreur tournant sans cesse dans son esprit, malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir de son.

Elle était complètement sous le choc, pire que la vision durant l'enquête sur Urado.

Naru, comprenant que Mai avait besoin d'air, fit signe à tout le monde sortir. Une fois seul avec les deux femmes il reprit la parole.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille dans la cuisine boire un thé ?

Mai se réveilla à cette phrase, aller dans la cuisine voulait dire... aller dans le salon... Elle hurla en commençant à se débattre. Ayako la berça et Naru comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans cette pièce.

Naru ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi cependant sa réserve naturelle l'empêchait de la prendre dans ses bras mais ce hurlement le fit craquer. Il la prit avec douceur alors qu'Ayako le regardait avec perplexité, Naru fusilla du regard la miko pour couper court à tout commentaire. La jeune femme finit peu à peu par se calmer dans les bras de son compagnon mais elle ne se décrocha pas de lui pour autant, ayant besoin de lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Mai ne trouve le courage de lui raconter à mi-voix, à demi-mots, ce qu'elle avait vu. Son audience l'écouta avec attention et se crispa en comprenant la scène horrible s'étant passé dans le salon autrefois.

Naru se détacha de Mai et la laissa dans les bras d'Ayako, il devait parler à l'équipe.

\- Repose toi

Il se leva et alla vers la porte mais stoppa quand des coups résonnèrent dans toute la maison, il avait complètement oublié ça ! Pourtant M. Hayashi leur avait parlé au SPR ! L'équipe commença à entrer de nouveau dans la chambre mais Naru les coupa dans leur élan

\- Dans la base !

Il devait absolument voir ce qui se passait sur ses caméras. Ils y allèrent, laissant juste Mai et Ayako seules dans la chambre, et retrouvèrent Lin s'y trouvant déjà et ayant prit l'initiative d'aller regarder dès le premier coup. Naru se mit juste à côté de lui et regarda les écrans, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Lin lui disait ce qu'il voyait.

\- Dans le salon, la température chute brutalement, on est à moins 4 et cela descend encore.

Ils regardèrent la température atteindre les moins 10 et soudainement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de vacarme les bruits de coup cessèrent. Il y eut des soupirs de soulagement et un "enfin" de la part de Bou-san. Naru et Lin froncèrent des sourcils en remarquant une chose curieuse, Lin en fit part aux autres.

\- La température revient à la normale...

Bou-san prit la parole, voulant leur dire ce qui lui avait semblé étrange.

\- Dites, les bruits... ils ne vous ont pas semblé bizarres?

John fit, perplexe :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben quand on entends ce genre de bruit lors d'une enquête cela ressemble à une personne qui frappe dans tous les murs mais là ce n'est pas le cas... Et je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que nous avons entendu...

Maintenant que Bou-san le disait cela semblait tellement évidant au reste de l'équipe!

Ils se plongèrent dans une réflexion qui fut très vite coupée par une voix féminine.

\- C'est comme des coups de hache...

C'était Mai accompagnée de la miko.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Lasse, fatiguée, la mine pâle, Mai posa sa tête contre la vitre froide de la voiture, son regard se perdant dans le paysage verdoyant défilant à toute vitesse. Un léger soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Encore combien de temps ?

Bou-San qui conduisait lui répondit d'une voix douce.

\- Une demi heure, tiens le coup tu vas bientôt récupérer ton lit.

Mai se força à lui sourire avant de se replonger dans le paysage, elle était complètement lessivée mais elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir dans une voiture, peu importe son niveau de fatigue.

Cette affaire l'avait complètement vidée... et pourtant l'exorcisme avait été simple, enfin elle avait dû quand même servir d'appât au plus grand dam de Naru.

Elle eut un vague sourire en se rappelant de la scène, Bou-San avait d'abord donné son avis sur l'esprit : il fuyait car il n'allait pas y survivre. Naru avait donc monté un plan.

 _Naru prit la parole en ne quittant pas des yeux les divers écrans de surveillances._

 _\- Nous allons piéger l'esprit dans une pièce avec les sceaux de Miyazaki-san puis Takagawa-san procédera à l'exorcisme._

 _Malgré toutes ces enquêtes résolues ensembles, tout ce temps, Naru était toujours incapable d'appeler Ayako et Bou-san autrement que par leurs noms de famille, instaurant toujours cette distance entre lui et ses employés._

 _Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, scellant leur accord face aux ordres du jeune patron alors que Mai qui était restée mortellement silencieuse éleva la voix_

 _\- Et je ferais l'appât._

 _Naru vrilla sur regard sur elle, extérieurement il ne montrait rien de ses sentiments mais Mai sentit instinctivement à quel point il était furieux. Dès qu'ils retrouveraient leur intimité ses oreilles allaient siffler ! Se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait il ne prononça que trois mots d'un ton polaire._

 _\- Hors de question._

 _Mai grimaça et même si sa raison lui dictait d'obéir sagement à son patron elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. De plus elle n'avait jamais suivit bêtement les ordres, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer..._

 _\- Dans ton plan il faut provoquer l'esprit et à qui il s'intéresse ? A moi, tu l'as très bien entendu ! C'est soit ça soit Reiko-san alors que je te rappelle qu'elle est blessée en plus d'être notre cliente et notre devoir est de la protéger. J'irai car c'est mon devoir ! Car je veux les aider ! Oh et aussi je peux me défendre si ça dérape ! En toute logique je suis la candidate idéale Naru !_

Fermant les yeux pour reposer ses paupières fatiguées, elle commença lentement à somnoler tout en repensant au doux et calme John qui avait réussi à désamorcer la situation explosive. N'ayant pas pour habitude de s'exprimer il était écouté quand il le faisait, d'autant plus qu'il avait souvent raison ! Le prêtre lui avait donné raison et le jeune patron avait dû ronger son frein, c'était sûr que Mai n'allait pas échapper à une discussion sérieuse. Par la suite il y a eu les préparations et le soir venu l'exorcisme commença.

 _Le salon_ _était plongé dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière était une lampe posée sur une table basse à la droite du canapé. L'appât lisait ou plutôt feuilletait sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer sur les mots du roman qui était cependant passionnant. La jeune femme se forçait à ne pas céder à la panique, l'angoisse grandissant de plus en plus . Les images de sa vision lui revinrent, elle pâlit en constatant qu'elle se trouvait juste là où ça c'était passé. Elle se sentit soudainement nauséeuse et serra les lèvres comme pour mieux retenir la bile. Un frisson parcouru son corps, pas causé par la peur... non... mais par la température de la pièce qui baissait et baissait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra, faisant un imperceptible signe à son équipe à la base._

 _Tout s'enchaîna rapidement._

 _Mai sauta sur ses pieds et commença à poser les sceaux qu'elle avait dissimulés dans sa veste et Bou-San pénétra dans la pièce. Tout se déroulait selon le plan de Naru et pourtant ça dégénéra...  
_ _ **  
**_Mai caressa distraitement les traces de griffures sur son ventre à travers son tee-shirt et ouvrit les yeux, remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivé aux abords de Tokyo. Enfin... Elle pourrait enfin consulter un médecin pour savoir si cette enquête avait eu des conséquences sur l'enfant qu'elle portait, repoussant le moment de la sieste. Et si ce petit être était mort à cause de son impétuosité ? Alors qu'elle envisageait de peut-être garder l'enfant... Bien sûr elle avait encore des doutes mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent. Pas comme ça, pas à cause d'un esprit violent et malsain.

L'esprit s'était déchaîné à l'entrée du moine, il avait envoyé une commode contre l'intrus qui osait se mettre entre sa cible et lui. Bou-san, sous la violence du choc, avait percuté le mur derrière lui. Mai avait alors essayé de l'aider, de chasser elle même l'esprit mais, à peine les premiers mots prononcés et premiers gestes exécutés elle fut paralysée. Un froid intense, et une force inconnue entravant ses membres. C'était là qu'elle avait senti les griffures, comme si l'esprit avait voulu atteindre ce qui grandissait à l'intérieur.

 _Une force inconnue l'enserrait dans un étau puissant, son ventre lui faisait mal et les larmes coulèrent de peur et de panique. Elle cria, espérant réveiller son ami._

 _\- BOU-SAN !_

 _Des coups étaient frappés à la porte qui s'était refermée juste après l'entrée du moine et la panique de Mai ne fit que monter , ne comprenant pas que c'était les membres de son équipe qui essayaient d'entrer . Elle sentit soudain cette force céder et, de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, elle se précipita au côté de son ami sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi . Elle secoua son épaule en l'appelant. Elle réussit à en tirer un grognement puis le réveil complet du moine. Mai ne s'attarda pas et finit sa tâche de sceller la pièce alors que Bou-san prononçait le mantra qui allait se débarrasser de l'esprit._

Une fois l'exorcisme terminé Mai avait su ce qui s'était passé dans le salon plus en détails de la bouche de Lin. Les caméras avaient capté les formes des esprits. Lin avait donc raconté d'un ton professoral que deux autres esprits, une femme et un enfant s'étaient attaqués à l'esprit maléfique alors que celui ci s'en prenait à Mai. La jeune femme leur était complètement reconnaissante, sans eux, elle aurait sans doute fini en piteux état. Puis Lin avait fini son histoire sur comment ces êtres avaient fini par hanter les lieux, ayant trouvé l'information plus tôt dans la journée et ne s'étant pas donné la peine de les informer avant l'exorcisme.

C'était une famille du nom de Nakamura, la femme avait été mariée de force. Elle avait trompé ce mari dont elle ne voulait pas avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un fils était né de cet adultère puis la femme était retombée enceinte. La vérité avait alors éclaté. Le mari, fou de rage, avait alors torturé et tué sa femme et le fils qu'elle avait eu.

Mai pressentait que le mari était déjà violent, voire avait de sérieux problèmes mentaux avant de commettre ce crime... Son instinct le lui criait.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'agence du SPR juste après la camionnette, ils descendirent et commencèrent à décharger le matériel sauf Mai qui s'éloigna légèrement pour prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin tout en se posant une question primordiale : Devait-elle attendre le résultat médical ou devait-elle lui parler tout de suite de cette grossesse ?

 _Enfin terminé ! J'ai réellement galéré pour ce chapitre, manque de temps et jamais satisfaite... J'ai bien effacé et recommencé ce chapitre 3 fois ! Et encore je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus je me suis retenued'effacer ce texte. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente !_

 _Bise,_

 _La nee-san de Les Otakus Jumelles_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Mai raccrocha et alla dans l'application calendrier de son portable pour noter son rendez-vous qui se situait une semaine et demi d'ici plus tard. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps en ayant le soupçon d'avoir perdu le bébé en tête ! Elle devait savoir, mais le médecin avait d'autres consultations tout aussi importantes et cela ne servait à rien d'insister . Et Naru ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher une information aussi longtemps...

Elle allait lui parler, aujourd'hui!

Elle tourna son regard vers la camionnette, mais d'abord, aider son équipe à décharger. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le coffre ouvert et vit deux cartons. Elle en prit un et entra dans le bâtiment. En montant les escaliers elle croisa Bou-san qui descendait.

\- Mai il y a Masako qui a réapparu, elle est dans le bureau de Naru si tu veux la voir !

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire, heureuse de revoir cette amie, même si leur relation était un peu compliquée. Elle alla jusqu'au local totalement enjouée et ayant momentanément oublié la future discussion compliquée avec son amant. Elle déposa son fardeau, ressortit et se dirigea vers le bureau. A quelques mètres de la porte elle remarqua que celle-ci était entrouverte. Mai pouvait entendre deux voix basses. Elle entra silencieusement puis se figea complètement, face au spectacle.

Mai sentit son cœur se briser, la respiration lui manquait, ses jambes étaient tremblantes... cependant elle réussit à faire demi tour, descendre, marcher... marcher encore et encore d'un air absent jusqu'à se retrouver chez elle. La porte d'entrée se referma bruyamment derrière elle. Elle s'effondra. Elle glissa lentement au sol, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues pâles, trop pâles puis son corps frêle fut secoué de lourds sanglots. Elle gémit, comme une supplique, avec une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Pourquoi Naru...

L'image était marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit, comment, pourquoi, depuis quand ? Elle ne pouvait se défaire de ça... De Masako et Naru s'embrassant... Elle était dans un véritable cauchemar où malheureusement elle n'allait pas se réveiller pour découvrir que ce n'était que le fruit de son esprit fatigué et stressé.

Elle se noyait dans cette douleur. Mourir intérieurement. Elle avait terriblement besoin de _lui._ Mais _lui_ était dans les bras d'une autre en ce moment. C'était une torture... Et les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Elle chercha à essuyer ses joues trempées avec des gestes brusques mais c'était vain... elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle voulait retenir ses larmes comme pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle dans sa vie mais... elle pleura un long moment jusqu'à être épuisée, complètement inerte sur le parquet vernis.

Elle renifla et s'accrocha à une idée.

\- Un mouchoir...

Elle se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes en s'appuyant sur le mur. Où ça se trouvait déjà ? Elle chercha dans le petit meuble d'entrée : pas là. Salon : idem. Chambre : un paquet vide. Elle poussa un ultime cri de rage pour ce pauvre objet.

\- Putain merde !

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, chercha frénétiquement dans les tiroirs en balançant tout au sol puis finit par trouver la Saint Graal. Elle s'acharna un moment sur le paquet en poussant des jurons avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Elle se moucha bruyamment une fois puis deux avant de jeter les papiers usagers à la petite poubelle se trouvant à côté du lavabo.

Elle se traîna ensuite jusque dans sa chambre en serrant dans son poing son nouvel ami dans l'espoir de se coucher mais la vision de ce lit lui serra le cœur. Elle les revoyait... Ces moments heureux, leurs étreintes passionnées, _ses_ bras réconfortants... Elle regrettait tellement de _lui_ avoir tout donné, ça faisait si mal..

Elle ne pouvait pas s'allonger dans les draps qui portaient encore _son_ odeur, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Direction le salon alors, en pénétrant dans la pièce elle fixa du regard le fauteuil qu' _il_ utilisait, _lui_ lisant un bouquin et elle qui se permettait de s'asseoir sur _ses_ genoux _il_ râlait mais _il_ passait toujours une main sur son ventre pour la maintenir contre _lui_.

Mai retint un sanglot et alla s'allonger sur le canapé après avoir balancé le paquet de mouchoir sur la minuscule table basse. Elle se tourna vers le dossier pour ne pas à avoir àregarder le fauteuil. Malgré sa douleur et sa peine elle s'endormit rapidement.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand elle sortit des bras de Morphée, ouvrant les yeux sur la fenêtre du salon et observa d'un air vide le ciel devenu ocre. Elle avait toute la journée à dormir. Elle se trouvait plutôt pathétique. Alors qu'elle s'était promis de rester forte après le deuil de ses parents, elle s'était effondrée...

Son ventre gargouilla et Mai soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais elle n'allait pas se permettre de sauter des repas et s'affaiblir encore plus, alors que la période des examens arrivait. Elle se leva et se déplaça lentement vers la cuisine étroite. Elle ouvrit le frigo et grimaça en voyant le yaourt solitaire. Elle devait aller au conbini, maintenant...

Foutu journée pourrie...

Elle claqua la porte du frigo et commença à déambuler dans l'appartement pour prendre veste, clé et portefeuille avant de descendre les trois étages à pied.

Foutu immeuble sans ascenseur...

Elle frissonna, l'air frais la pénétrant jusqu'à l'os, la gelant complètement. Elle ferma sa veste épaisse et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant la moindre particule de chaleur.

Foutu temps de février...

Elle partit en direction du conbini d'un pas rapide. Finir vite cette tâche agaçante et rentrer. Elle arriva au bout de 10 minutes, ce temps qui lui semblait court autrefois lui paraissait extrêmement long aujourd'hui. Elle en avait tout simplement marre de tout. Elle entra dans la boutique, salua d'un hochement de tête le vendeur puis fonça droit vers le rayon des bentos. Là, elle avait un peu la flemme de faire les courses pour plusieurs jours, prendre juste le repas de ce soir allait largement suffire.

Elle regarda un instant les prix, comparant, puis se demanda si elle devait prendre ce qu'elle préférait et payer plus cher ou.. elle sursauta, son portable avait vibré dans la poche de son pantalon, lui rappelant son existence. Elle l'attrapa et remarqua avec gène une quinzaine de messages non lus sur l'écran, elle tapa donc son mot de passe et les fit défiler. C' était en très grandes parties des mots d'inquiétudes tel que : "Il y a un problème princesse ? Tu es partie précipitamment sans nous dire au revoir, j'espère que tu n'es pas malade... Bou-san" ou encore " Tout va bien ? Tu étais pâle en partant. John'" Il y avait ainsi de nombreuses relances d'Ayako, Bou-san et John dont l'angoisse ne faisait que monter. La culpabilité de Mai aussi. Elle leur répondit qu'elle s'était endormie, qu'elle n'avait donc pas vu les messages et qu'elle était désolée.

Puis elle tomba sur un autre type de message... "On doit parler. Naru"

La main de la jeune femme trembla en lisant ces quelques mots, juste ça... Pas d'inquiétude, rien... juste la phrase la plus redoutée dans un couple. Des larmes lui échappèrent. Il allait lui parler de Masako... de ses sentiments pour elles... il allait la quitter après avoir avoué sa trahison. C'était un ultime poignard dans le cœur. Mais elle refusait de le voir, c'était encore trop tôt pour lui faire face.

Elle ne le verrait que si elle était sûre de ne pas craquer à sa vue.

Elle lui répondit avec cette sensation qu'elle allait étouffer dans la seconde. Son but, être naturelle.

"Désolée Naru mais je n'ai pas le temps, dans un mois je termine le lycée et je dois me consacrer à mes études un moment si je veux réussir le concours universitaire. Mai"

Elle rangea le portable, n'attendant pas une réponse, et elle essuya ses larmes pour la énième fois de la journée en reniflant. Merde, avec ces conneries elle avait oublié son nouvel ami sur la table basse... Bon ben elle devait se dépêcher de le retrouver alors, elle prit donc au hasard un bento, envoyant au diable ses précédentes réflexions sur lequel choisir. Elle repartit vers l'entrée, paya à la caisse qui était heureusement vide de clients et se mit presque à courir pour arriver à l'appartement.

En rentrant, elle se jeta sur les mouchoirs et une fois soulagée alla dans la cuisine pour jeter le papier, se laver les mains et se mettre à table. Elle s'installa donc sur petite table de pic nique, face à une chaise vide... qui était la place de Naru. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête sur son bento.

Dans chaque pièce Naru avait laissé son emprunte, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, ce n'était plus sain. Autrefois elle avait emménagé ici pour s'éloigner de la maison gorgée de souvenirs de sa famille. Cela lui avait permis d'avancer, de panser ses plaies, faire son deuil sans être hantée. Il était sans doute temps de partir.

Elle mangea dans un silence pesant, elle qui mettait toujours de la musique pour égailler cet endroit un peu triste -elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça- tout en pensant à ce qu'elle devait accomplir demain.

Elle allait profiter du week-end qui s'annonçait pour disparaître de la vie de l'homme qui l'avait trahis. Elle toucha la clé qui pendait à son cou avec un sourire mélancolique.

"Maman, papa... Je reviens à la maison... après toutes ces années..." pensa-t-elle.

Maman... Mai manqua d'air soudainement à cette pensée et fut prise de vertige. Elle posa une main sur son ventre reprenant enfin conscience de son état. Elle était enceinte à 18 ans d'un homme qui la trompait... Elle ne pouvait pas... C'était trop pour elle... Un sanglot lui échappa, elle vacilla un instant puis bascula sur le côté, perdant connaissance.

Elle n'entendit donc pas une personne pénétrer dans son appartement et pousser un cri d'effroi en la voyant à terre. Cette personne se précipita à ses côtés, lui prit la main dans la sienne tout en posant son autre main sur son épaule.

\- Mai, tu m'entends ? Serre moi la main si tu m'entends !

Aucune réaction. Et un juron.

La personne tira la tête de Mai en arrière avec douceur et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques centimètres du visage, et tourna la tête vers le ventre. A son oreille, un souffle et le ventre qui bougeait au rythme d'une respiration.

La personne poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins elle n'avait pas à faire le bouche à bouche. Elle procéda à l'étape suivante : elle déplaça la chaise et la table qui la gênaient, positionna Mai en PLS puis pris son portable pour appeler les secours.

\- Oui, je suis Matsuzaki Ayako et je me trouve au...


	13. Note

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hey salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres et je vous dois une explication. J'ai longtemps hésité à vous en parler et ce n'ai pas facile pour moi de le faire.

Je suis malade.

Je vous rassure ce n'est pas une maladie mortelle, la fanfic ne resterait pas inachevé. Je suis en dépression, cela a commencé par des crises d'angoisses récurrentes, des nausées, des migraines puis par une profonde lassitude. J'ai perdu toute envie d'écrire, ma passion première.

Je me soigne bien sûr, je vois un psychiatre depuis décembre et je commence très légèrement à aller mieux. Je pense donc reprendre l'écriture mais à mon rythme, c'est-à-dire quand j'en aurai l'envie et l'inspiration.

Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour votre soutien, voir mon bébé être apprécié me remonte le moral. Merci à tous.

A la prochaine,

La nee-san des Otakus Jumelles.


	14. Chapitre 12

Les volutes de la fumée de cigarette disparurent au gré de la brise fraîche. La femme, assise sur un banc en bois où le vernis s'écaillait, était comme hypnotisée par ce ballet vaporeux. Ses yeux bordés de cernes ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter le nuage toxique, elle était totalement perdue dans les méandres de son esprit. Puis une voix féminine s'éleva comme cette fumée, l'interpellant.

\- Ayako ?

Le ton transpirait l'incertitude et pourtant ce simple mot la fit réagir. Elle se leva, abandonna son bâtonnet de la mort à moitié entamé au sol puis l'enlaça.

-Oh mon dieu Mai ! J'étais si inquiète ! J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais te laisser partir !

Le « ils » en question était le personnel de l'hôpital se trouvant juste là et cela faisait des heures qu'Ayako attendait, tout d'abord en salle d'attente avec des gosses braillards et des gens à la mauvaise mine puis à l'extérieur se grillant une clope pour ensuite revenir à l'intérieur quand elle était complètement gelée, et ainsi de suite.

La plus jeune grimaça en sentant la désagréable odeur de nicotine, d'ailleurs depuis quand la miko fumait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais rien su de cette dépendance et pourtant elle la connaissait depuis longtemps… Enfin ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant. Mai recula, sortant de la chaleureuse et puante étreinte et resta silencieuse, craintive.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi lors de cette interminable nuit et sa décision était prise, elle devait parler au moins à Ayako qui par contre s'agaçait face à son mutisme.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer la raison de ce malaise et pourquoi tu m'as interdit de prévenir quiconque.

Ah oui… Dans l'ambulance elle s'était réveillée et avait supplié son amie de ne rien dire aux autres. Alors elle avait respecté sa volonté, nickel.

Mai ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois sans arriver à sortir un son alors elle glissa hors de sa poche une photographie qu'elle lui tendit puis elle détourna le regard rapidement, fixant d'un air angoissé l'aube se levant au-dessus de l'hôpital. Ayako fronça des sourcils, le comportement de la jeune femme était incompréhensible voire totalement inquiétant. Elle prit la photo qui était… le cliché d'une échographie ?

\- Je… ne comprends pas…

Ou elle avait peur de comprendre.

Mai en aurait presque pleuré mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait rester forte. Tant de choses à faire alors il ne fallait pas flancher.

\- C'est la première image de mon enfant.

Elle avait réussi, bon sa voix avait été tremblante mais elle avait réussi ! C'était la première étape franchie. Un pas après l'autre. Elle fixait maintenant son amie, guettant le moindre signe de rejet avec crainte.

\- Oh… Oh !

Le choc fut terrible. Ayako s'assit brutalement sur le banc, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter.

\- Mais comment ?!

Mai eut un rire particulièrement nerveux.

\- On doit vraiment en parler ? C'est plutôt gênant…

Un peu que c'était gênant ! Ayako avait encore l'image de la Mai encore innocente âgé de 16 ans mais… aujourd'hui elle en avait bientôt 18, elle prit soudainement conscience que c'était une femme et non l'adolescente sur qui elle veillait avec une grande tendresse. Elle l'adorait comme une petite sœur, comment ne pas s'attacher à son grand cœur, à son énergie et à sa force ? Mai était un membre de sa famille et quoi qui se passe Ayako sera toujours là.

La miko replaça une longue mèche de cheveux en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Ne voyant aucun signe de rejet mai se risqua à s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas enfin, d'une certaine manière je me suis déjà attaché à lui mais son père…

Ayako grogna de colère, comprenant parfaitement ce non-dit, ce n'était pas du rare ce genre d'homme. Oh qu'elle avait envie de retrouver le sombre connard qui l'avait mise enceinte pour ensuite la trahir. Si elle le retrouvait elle commencerait d'abord par lui briser les deux jambes puis les deux bras pour pouvoir prendre son temps quand elle lui arrachera ce qui lui pends entre les jambes. Elle lui fera bouffer sa queue ! Il ne pourrait plus produire de descendance !

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, je ne veux pas que tu finisses en prison.

Le ton de Mai ne permettait aucune objection alors Ayako essaya de se calmer et d'oublier l'idée de carnage en respirant longuement et profondément. Bon elle n'allait pas insister pour l'instant mais elle finirait bien par le découvrir, non ? Se concentrer sur le bébé, voilà le plus important. 

\- Le petit a combien de semaines ?

Mai eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis le début de la conversation, non, depuis hier et Ayako en fut heureuse.

\- 7 semaines, je n'avais rien remarqué alors que j'avais des nausées, des vomissements et des malaises. Il y a des moments où je suis vraiment une idiote.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Le sourire de la miko était clairement amusé et Mai pouffa de rire en lui bousculant légèrement l'épaule.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, l'ambiance s'était nettement plus allégé, détendu et elles se taquinèrent ainsi un petit moment avant que la fatigue leur rappelle la nuit plus qu'harassante. Ayako lui proposa de la raccompagner mais l'idée de retourner à l'appartement la fit se crisper. Son amie en fut surprise.

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est juste… que j'ai beaucoup trop de souvenirs là-bas et… c'est dur…

Ayako l'enlaça avec énormément de douceur comme si elle était faite de porcelaine.

\- Viens donc chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami.

Mai souffla avec toute sa gratitude un merci. Ainsi elles se levèrent et quittèrent cet endroit pour se diriger vers l'habitation de la plus âgée alors que chez la plus jeune une certaine personne passait pour une petite visite.

Naru, dans toute sa splendeur, glissa son double des clés dans la serrure. Il fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils en remarquant que ce n'était pas verrouillé. Il pénétra sur les lieux comme dans un terrain conquis et appela son amante mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, désespéré par cette étourderie. La connaissant elle était parfaitement capable de sortir de chez elle en oubliant de fermer derrière elle.

Le ghost hunter attendit quelques minutes puis décida de partir, il devait être tôt au bureau du SPR. Ce n'était pas parce que sa partenaire se comportait bizarrement qu'il devait oublier ses responsabilités professionnelles. Fier de cette décision il rebroussa chemin en faisant bien attention de fermer la porte à double tour tout en se promettant d'en parler la prochaine fois à Mai.

L'appartement de Matsuzaki était spacieux et chaleureux. La première pièce était un salon bien éclairé par la lumière du soleil grâce à ses grandes fenêtres. Le sol était un parquet en chêne et les murs blancs étaient recouvert de tableaux qui rappellent à Mai le street art. Un canapé d'angle en cuir banc recouvert de coussins couleur crème et noisette trônait au milieu de la pièce et séparait le coin salon et le coin cuisine. En effet à gauche il y avait un écran plat reposant sur un meuble de télévision en chêne. Entre l'écran et le canapé se trouvait la table basse en verre. Puis un droite la cuisine et une table à manger pour six personnes. Mai en fut bouche bée.

\- C'est… Mais ça a dû te coûter un bras !

Ayako eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Fille de médecins possédant leur propre hôpital je te rappelle, mais bon il est temps de dormir, allez viens.

La propriétaire la guida jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui contenait un lit double, une armoire un fauteuil à l'allure très confortable d'un marron foncé et deux tables de chevet où reposaient sur chacune une lampe. Mai se tourna vers son amie et la remercia une dernière fois avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de se coucher. Elle s'endormit comme une masse.


	15. Chapitre 13

La lumière vive du soleil avait entièrement envahi la chambre, filtrant à travers la couette qui recouvrait une masse informe. Un léger grognement féminin étouffée par le lourd tissu puis la masse bougea, révélant la tête de Mai, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux plissés face à cet excès de luminosité. L'idée de fermer les volets et de se recoucher lui titilla l'esprit cependant son ventre vide criant famine la décida à se lever complètement. Elle s'extirpa de son lit mollement, la motivation ne résidant pas vraiment dans son corps en cet instant… Cherchant la force, elle ramassa ses vêtements traînant sur le sol et s'habilla puis regarda sur la table de chevet à la recherche de son portable. Elle le vit, accompagné de la photographie de l'échographie.

La boule au ventre et la gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle fixa longuement le cliché de son enfant. Mince… Elle voulait le voir en chair et en os mais était-elle capable d'être une mère à son âge ? La peur monta en elle… Comment savoir si elle était prête ?! Surtout qu'elle ne concevait pas de l'élever sans revenu stable. Quel avenir pouvait-elle bien lui offrir ?

L'odeur de nourriture lui rappela soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule, Ayako se trouvait là.

Mai détourna le regard de la seule image de son enfant pour l'heure qui s'affichait sur l'horloge de son téléphone. Il était 11h20.

\- Tant que ça, murmura-t-elle de surprise.

Et ben cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle soit si affamé… En espérant qu'elle ne rejette pas son repas en sortant de table encore une fois.

Rangeant le portable dans la poche de son pantalon elle se décida enfin à rejoindre son amie dans la grande pièce de séjour.

\- Salut, dit-elle soudainement timide après avoir traversé la porte.

Ayako lui répondit en gardant le regard sur la cuisson d'un de ses plats.

\- Installe-toi, je t'ai préparé de quoi reprendre des forces pour toi et le bébé.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la plus jeune, soudainement plus détendu. Non, elle n'était plus seule maintenant. Elle pouvait se reposer sans crainte sur la miko. Mai, retrouvant de sa bonne humeur, lui obéit sans réfléchir et oh miracle l'eau à la bouche sans signe de nausée.

\- Merci pour tout.

La plus âgée, captant instinctivement la profondeur contenue dans ses quelques mots, tourna la tête pour capter son regard en lui souriant.

\- C'est normal, on est une famille

Exact, l'équipe du SPR était une famille, un peu bizarre certes mais les liens forts entre eux existaient et s'étaient formés au fil des enquêtes périlleuses. Lin était un protecteur silencieux à la présence réconfortante comme un oncle ou un père, Bou-san et Ayako les grands frères et sœurs affectueux qui adoraient se chamailler mutuellement puis John qui faisait petit frère timide et calme. Pour finir Masako et Naru. Mai, avant classait la médium dans la catégorie de la sœur rivale, un peu énervante mais qu'on adorait pour son bon cœur. Et Naru était juste l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément.

Hors la rancune entachaient ses sentiments pour ces derniers.

Mai se demanda comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle de sa grossesse surprise, elle redoutait bien sûr une très mauvaise réaction. Comment supporter leur rejet ? Elle souffrirait sans aucun doute mais à quel point ? Mai effaça ses idées de sa pensée et se concentra sur le repas qui arrivait.

Ainsi la plus âgée déposa sur la table un brunch composée d'œufs brouillés assaisonnés d'aromates puis de bacons, toast avec des petits ramequins de confiture, et pour finir des croissons venant sans doute d'une boulangerie française si prisée en ville. En boisson il y avait du thé et du jus d'orange. L'odeur du repas n'indisposait pas la jeune femme enceinte pour une fois, quel soulagement !

\- Bon appétit, dirent-elles en cœur.

Le repas fut délicieux, dégustant dans un silence confortable, puis deux sonneries de portable perturbèrent ce petit moment de détente. Elles regardèrent leur téléphone et lurent un message envoyé par Lin.

« Naru et moi-même partons en Angleterre en urgence, notre absence sera de quelques semaines »

Ayako fronça des sourcils et souffla, purement agacé.

\- Et ils remettent ça ! C'est trop compliqué de nous expliquer pourquoi de vive voix et face à face ?!

Mai était la seule à recevoir un deuxième message, de Naru cette fois-ci : « Nous parlerons à mon retour. ». Elle explosa, balançant son portable sur la table.

\- Mais pour qui il se prend ce connard ?! Comme d'habitude il fait ses petites affaires dans son coin sans penser aux autres mais va te faire foutre Naru ! T'as pas de couilles ! Tu veux juste qu'on attende hein ?! Comme d'habitude ! Et ben c'est raté abruti ! Je ferais ma vie sans toi ! Pas besoin de monsieur le connard narcissique !

Essoufflée par sa tirade rageuse Mai fut prise d'un vertige et elle repoussa son assiette afin de poser sa tête sur le bois verni. Réagissant immédiatement, la fille de médecin se leva er se précipita aux côtés de son amie.

\- La tête qui tourne ?

Un gémissement lui répondit formant un vague « oui ».

\- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et tu vas t'allonger sur le canapé, ça doit être ta tension à t'énerver ainsi…

Ayako passa le bras de Mai par-dessus son épaule et la maintint contre elle de tout son poids en se redressant puis la guidant jusqu'au canapé. Mai s'allongea en douceur grâce à cette précieuse aide et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration dans l'espoir de faire disparaître l'affreuse sensation comme ceci.

Elle devait vraiment penser un peu plus à sa santé…

\- Tu veux une couverture ? Un verre d'eau ?, demanda la miko.

\- Non, rien du tout. Merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Ayako la fixa longuement avant de s'éloigner, disparaissant dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Attrapant son téléphone elle tapa le numéro le numéro de Lin, déterminée.

\- Alors, tu comptes nous donner une explication avant de partir comme des lâches ?

Un léger blanc avec le son d'une foule en arrière fond, surement celle de l'aéroport.

\- Ce n'est pas un moi de te le dire…  
\- Alors il ne fallait pas envoyer ce message !

Il soupira.

\- Bien, Mme Davis, la mère de Naru, est malade. On l'a appris il y a une heure.

La miko ferma les yeux, une forte culpabilité compressant son cœur. Comme Mai elle était du genre à vite s'emporter et elle le regrettait d'avoir été si agressive.

\- Je… Je suis désolée… Je comprends, prenez soin d'elle je vais calmer tout le monde de mon côté. Bon courage et à la prochaine.  
\- Merci…

Lin raccrocha et Ayako se demanda si Mai était disposé à l'écouter malgré son état de rage.

 _Salut ! Me revoilà ! Je dois vous prévenir : le pseudo va changer. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, de base ce profil a été créé par deux sœurs de cœur, la nee-san (moi) et mon imouto cependant notre amitié est morte depuis fin février début mars. Cela fait longtemps je sais mais c'était pendant une période difficile où j'essayais de me remettre de ma dépression je n'avais juste pas le courage de me remettre à l'écriture._

 _Merci infiniment pour votre soutien._


End file.
